1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for providing an auxiliary fuel supply for motor vehicles that are capable of pulling trailers. More specifically, this invention relates to an auxiliary fuel supply and transfer system for a tank or other military vehicle that is capable of towing a fuel tank.
2. Discussion of Background
Military tanks and Bradley Fighting Vehicles (hereinafter vehicle) normally include either gasoline or diesel engines and a corresponding internal fuel tank. However, these internal fuel tanks are limited in size, because they must be protected within the skin of the vehicle. These vehicles are generally used during offensive or attack maneuvers and require large quantifies of fuel to continue their onslaught. During breaks in these maneuvers, the vehicles must be refueled, or risk running out of fuel and thus severely limiting both offensive and defensive capabilities. Another disadvantage of the limited internal fuel tank is the relatively low range the vehicles may travel without refueling.
Several systems have been developed for supplying or transporting additional fuel for a vehicle. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,376,336 and 2,354,438, Brown and Craig, respectively, recognize the problem and provide quick release fuel tanks that are strapped externally to the military vehicles. When the vehicles run low on fuel, the fuel within the external tanks is introduced into the internal tanks, thus refueling the vehicle. Furthermore, if the vehicle encounters combat or other dangerous situations, the external tanks can be released, thus removing a possible explosion source from the vehicle. Although the fuel tanks can possibly be retrieved later, the fuel is consumed by the vehicle when it is eventually transferred into the internal fuel tank of the vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,284, Mendez discloses a Fuel Transfer System For Tractor Trailer Vehicles. In this system, the tractor tows an additional source of fuel present in an external tank on the trailer. The source of fuel for the tractor, its internal fuel tank or the external fuel tank, can be alternated from within the tractor. However, Mendez lacks the capability of releasing the external fuel supply from within the vehicle during an emergency or otherwise dangerous situation. Therefore, there remains a need for a fuel transfer system that permits the towing vehicle to consume the towed fuel, while having an emergency means of disengaging the external supply of fuel if a dangerous situation arises.